greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Time After Time/Transcript
thumb OR: Meredith VO: A patient's history is as important as their symptoms. It's what helps us decide if heart burn's a heart attack... if a head ache's a tumor. Sometimes patients will try to re-write their own histories. They'll claim they don't smoke, or forget to mention certain drugs... which in surgery can be the kiss of death. and Burke are operating, and at this point, something explodes and blood gushes. They frantically try to stop the bleeding. Meredith VO: We can ignore it all we want, but our history eventually always comes back to haunt us. and Burke glance up at Colin in the gallery, who is smirking. MEREDITH'S HOUSE: is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking to Susan, who is filling up the cupboards and pantries. Derek: Meredith, she'll accept a certain amount of help, and then she'll start to feel suffocated. Susan: Oh. Is this... am I suffocating? Derek: Oh, no. The groceries are just right. It's... it's me. I sometimes overdo it. Susan: Well, who could blame you with everything? After Ellis died, I gave her some time, but I want to be here. I want to help make things easier. Derek: Good. Yeah. That's great. I just try to keep to light, you know, be helpful. walks in. Derek: Good morning. Meredith: Good morning. Derek: Want some coffee? Meredith: Yes. at all the groceries and looks at Susan This all you? Susan: I just picked up some things to restock your fridge. Meredith: Well, you bought groceries last week. Derek: Yeah, you have to get it every week if you want more. Meredith: Well, thank you. It's unexpected, and you didn't need to do all this. walks in. Alex: Is this for everybody? Susan: Absolutely. Derek: I gotta run. I need to talk to Richard before things get too busy in the hospital. Meredith's head. Susan: See ya. Meredith: Are you gonna talk to him about the... Derek: Yeah. Wish me luck. Susan: You don't need it. Just make him listen to you. You deserve to be chief. smiles and leaves. Meredith smiles at Susan. ELEVATOR IN THE HOSPITAL: woman walks in. Richard and Mark, reading some papers, are inside. Woman: Richard Nice sweater. glances up, looking incredulous. Richard looks confused. Richard: Uh... my wife. Woman: incredulous What? Richard: My wife, she gave it to me. shakes his head in disbelief. The sweater. Actually, it's my ex-wife. It's amicable. Woman: I'm sorry? Richard: The divorce, it's... it's amicable, very friendly. I'm a friendly guy. expression is of distaste and incredulity. The woman leaves the elevator in disgust. Mark: 'I'm a friendly guy'? Richard: Sloan. Mark: She pressed five and got off at three. She'd rather walk up two flights of stairs than flirt with you. Hell, she'd rather climb up the outside of the building. Richard: I wasn't flirting. Mark: You're telling me. There's no need to be embarrassed. Time for you to shake off the rust and get back in the game. You need a wingman. Richard: I have patients to see. leaves. Mark: We'd make a great team. turns around. SCAN ROOM: walks in, Cristina is checking a patient's results. Colin: Nothing like a quick ventricular reconstruction to jumpstart your morning, eh? Cristina: Okay, you're officially becoming creepy, creepy and... stalking. Burke and I have set our date. We're getting married next month. Colin: We both know that you are not the marrying kind. Cristina: You don't know that. You don't know me anymore. Colin: Well, just to be sure you're... fully aware of what you're passing up. I'd like you to assist me on my heterotopic heart transplant today. Cristina: What, a piggyback transplant? Seriously? Colin: Burke will want to scrub in, too, I imagine. See how it's done. LOCKER ROOM: and Meredith walk in. Cristina: Heterotopic transplant. He is upping his game. I need a gambit. I need to force him into the defensive. Take his queen. looks at her. You've never played chess? Meredith: I am not a geek. Cristina: I've gotta crush him. I've gotta annihilate him at his own game. Meredith: So, it's weird right? That Susan keeps stopping by like this? I mean, we just became friends or semi-related or whatever you call your estranged father's wife. Alex: You may be confused since you were basically raised by wolves, but this is what mother's do. They stop by, they stock the fridge. Dude, do you think she might do our laundry. Meredith: Hey, get your own fake mom. walks up to Callie who's lying on the bench. George: Hey. Bad night on call? Callie: Oh, god. Yeah, when my patient's gooey abscess exploded all over me at 4 am, that was a highlight. walking in. Izzie: Holy Mary, mother of God, and George make eye contact Pray for us sinners now and at the... Alex: Iz, you look nice. Meredith: Did you just come from confession at a church? Izzie: Shut up. Alex: Izzie Stevens does penance. You did something bad. and George nervously make eye contact again. Callie: up Oh, I feel like poo. I hope I can make it through the day without falling asleep. George: Do you want to make a coffee date? 3 pm, you could use a little pick-me-up. Callie: Yeah. That sounds nice, really nice. (Good.) Okay. AVA'S ROOM: slowly removes the netting from Ava's face. Alex is holding a camera. Alex: Smile. clicks. Oh. Come on, man. That's not a smile. Ava: Can I see? That's me? nods. Oh, my god. laughs. I know this is gonna sound terrible, but I'm not bad looking. Meredith: I think beautiful is the word you're looking for. Izzie: I was gonna say hot. George: I was too, but I would have gotten in trouble. Dr Bailey: You would've. Mark: Still a little swelling. In a day or two, I'll raise that hot to smoking. Ava: Then shouldn't we wait to take the 'after' pictures? Dr Bailey: We could, but the sooner we take them, the sooner we get them out there. Mark: You're picture's gonna be everywhere. The police, the news, the internet. Ava: But my face looks completely different, then what good would pictures do? Mark: I was able to maintain aspects of your bone structure, so your face bears some similarities to your old face, plus, your.. your hair and your eyes are the same. Ava: You think... Do you really think someone might recognize me? Alex: I think you should smile. smiles happily as Alex takes the picture. RECEPTION: Izzie: I'm telling you, think confession thing, it... it really works. It's like we have a do over. Our sin is gone. So you don't have to keep avoiding me. George: Yeah, I do. Until this thing blows over, I do. Javier Ruggero? Javier, uh, Ruggero? Izzie: Blows over? What does that even mean? George: When Meredith and I, uh... eventually, you know, it blew over. It passed. Izzie: You mean the sad sex? The sad, tragic, depression-inducing sex you had with Meredith is the same as what... George: I can't. Okay? Back off. Just for now, back off. leaves, still asking for Javier Ruggero. Izzie is standing in shock until a couple interrupts her. Man: You're Dr Isobel Stevens? Izzie: Yes. Uh, if you're with Mr Ruggero, though, you're with Dr O'Malley. Man: Uh, Dr Stevens... Woman: We, uh, Our... d... our daughter has leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. Izzie: You, uh, you're looking for hematology. It's third floor west. Through these double doors, second set of elevators on the... woman starts crying on the right... I'm so sorry about your daughter. But Seattle Grace has one of the best bone marrow transplant centers in the country. If you'd like, I can take you up there myself. Man: No, no, it's just that... you look so much like our daughter. We're Dustin and Caroline Klein. We're Hannah's parents. We're her... we're your daughter's parents. You're Hannah's birth mother. CREDITS Dustin: Hannah was diagnosed a few months ago with acute myeloid leukemia. We, uh, we looked you up, and we know that's wrong, but... Caroline: She needs the transplant. We... were set to go. We had a donor. Dustin: Yeah, her donor died. Caroline: The registry called Hannah's oncologist last night. Cause apparently Hannah hasn't had enough bad luck. And we'd never ask. We had no intention of bothering you, ever. But last night, everything changed. Izzie: No. Of course. Of course I'd donate. It's just... a biological parent isn't usually a good donor. I'm only a half match. Hannah would probably do better getting back on the donor list and waiting. Caroline: I know... when you gave her up, we promised to take care of her, to keep her safe, but I-I can't protect her from this. It's genetic. You have to take care of her. Everyday we wait, she gets sicker. And... and if we're lucky, you... you could be better than a half match. Izzie: nods Is she... she's here? nod. God, she must be scared. Dustin: She's upstairs with my mother. Izzie: Can I... I'd... I'd like to meet her. Dustin: We'd... we'd have to check with Hannah. Caroline: But if she agrees, of course we'd be okay with it. nods. Isobel... our daughter could die. CHARLES' HOSPITAL ROOM: Burke and Cristina walk in. Charles is playing chess with himself. Colin: Charles, this is Dr Burke. I've invited him to assist on the surgery. Charles: How do you do, Dr Burke? Burke: Oh, you're playing yourself? Charles: It distracts me from the fact that you're going to have your hands in my chest in a few hours. Colin: And this, Charles, is a former student of mine... a formidable chess player herself... Dr Cristina Yang. Cristina: Soon to be Dr Cristina Burke. shakes Charles' hand and leans against Burke. We're getting married next month. Charles: Congratulations. Cristina: Thank you, sir. Colin: Perhaps you'd like to explain... the procedure, Dr Yang. Cristina: Absolutely. Mr Redford, holds Burke's hand instead of replacing your current heart, looks at their intertwined hands in disgust we're going to attach it to the new heart, essentially piggybacking it. The two hearts pump together, share the workload. lifts their intertwined hands and hold it against his chest and Cristina looks lovingly at Burke. It's a perfect team. Colin: More accurately, the new heart will circulate blood to the body, while the native heart will pump blood to the lungs. More of a divide-and-conquer approach. Wouldn't you say, Dr Yang? frowns at him. Charles: Sounds risky. Burke: All surgeries carry a degree of risk, but Dr Marlowe pioneered the procedure. Cristina: And Dr Burke is one of the foremost cardiothoracic surgeons in the country. Colin: I'll be the one on point, of course. So you've nothing to worry about. You've picked the best man for the job. looks at him in annoyance and distaste. CORRIDOR: and Burke are walking. Burke: What was that? Cristina: That was my smug, passive-aggressive, limey ex-boyfriend trying to show me I picked the wrong guy. Burke: I-I know, and I'm fine with it as long as I'm learning something. I was actually talking about you. What was that? Cristina: You're gonna have to put up with me being nice and sweet for a little while. Burke: That'll be a nice change of pace. Cristina: Shut up. Burke: smiling That's more like it. leaves. WALKWAY: approaches Alex. Addison: Hey, I saw Ava. She looks terrific. Alex: Yeah, yeah, she does. Sloan kicked it out. Addison: Yeah, well, you had something to do with that too. Alex: Just doing my job. Addison: Jeez. You cannot take a compliment. Alex: Well, I just don't want people thinking... Addison: What, you're trying to build the perfect woman? are disturbed by a nurse. Nurse: Dr Montgomery, the police just called. They're on their way over. They thunk they found Jane Doe's family. RICHARD'S OFFICE: is sitting in front of Richard's desk. Derek: I'm sure you felt that you need to be even-handed when you announced you were looking for someone to take over as chief. Give everybody a shot at the brass ring. Richard: I did. Derek: Can we drop that ruse soon? Richard: It's not a ruse. Derek: You promised me the job when I came here. It's why I came here. Richard: No, you came cause your marriage fell apart, you'd to get the hell outta dodge. Derek: We had an understanding, now you're having me jump through hoops with other attendings in this hospital. And I hear you're giving Marlowe special privileges to do a piggyback surgery. Richard: This is a teaching hospital, Derek. is silent for a while before he speaks. Derek: My interview didn't go as well as I had hoped. I would like your support with the board. You know my credentials. You know I'm ready. Richard: I only have one vote. Derek: It's a strong vote. leaves. HALLWAY: is walking and passes Dr Bailey. Izzie: I'm not feeling well. looks at George. Bailey: What's wrong with that girl? shrugs. BATHROOM: walks in and checks under a stall. She goes and leans against the sink. Bailey: Look, I can't talk to you when you're making all that noise, so pull it together and get out here. Now. opens the stall door and walks out slowly, wiping her eyes and nose. Izzie: I have an 11-year-old daughter. She needs a bone marrow transplant. I'm potentially a good match. Please don't tell anybody. Please. This isn't a chapter of my history that... stops her. Bailey: I understand. Izzie: crying She's here... My kid... And I'm supposed to go up to pediatrics and meet her right now, and... I mean, I've thought about this moment... what I would look like... what I would say... but I thought I would be older, more together, more mature. I thought she would be older. And I never thought that she would be sick. Oh, god. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. What do I do? looks at her sadly. CONFERENCE ROOM: Joan: We love our Shannon, but we never got along with her husband. Alex: So she has a husband? Frank: Had. One day while she was at work, he packed up and disappeared. Joan: He didn't want a baby. But she went after him, even pregnant like that. Frank: We hadn't heard from her in months, and then today we saw her picture on TV. Addison: Mr and Mrs Waring, uh, the woman we found, if she is your daughter... Joan: a photo Well, her nose is different, and her chin, but they said that... they said that her face had been, you know, changed. Alex: Do you happen to know your daughter's blood type? Joan: She's B-positive. Addison: Any medical conditions, surgeries we should know about? Joan: Um, she had her tonsils out when she was 12. Frank: It's her, isn't it? It's Shannon. and Alex look at each other. HOSPITAL: is walking when Meredith approaches her. Meredith: Susan. Susan: Meredith, hi. I'm so glad I found you. Meredith: Twice in one day. Susan: Is this a bad time? I know you're always busy, but... Meredith: Yeah, no, I'm busy. I'm at work. Susan: Okay, I was, um... You know I'd really just love to talk with you. I would love to find a time for you and me to sit down... Meredith: I'm sorry. This is too much. Way to much. You keep showing up. I cannot be your daughter or your charity case or the thing that you need to fix. Susan: I'm not trying to... Meredith: Oh, no, no. Stop talking, okay? Stop mothering. Just stop. leaves. AVA'S ROOM: walks in. Ava is watching TV. TV: She is mid-30's, brunette and 8 months pregnant. If you recognize her, please... switches off the TV. Ava: My glamour shot's been on the news at least a dozen times already. Admit it... You're gonna miss me when my fancy family shows up to take me away. Alex: You don't know they're fancy. Open up. Ava: Why, what's wrong with my throat? Alex: How would I know? I haven't even seen it yet. Now open up. Ava: No, not till you tell me... Wait. Someone has recognized me, haven't they? Alex... Alex, you have to tell me who it is, please. Alex: Their daughter's blood type is B-positive. She's your age. She's pregnant. Your height, your hair colour, and she has no tonsils. So now are you gonna open up? Ava: Yes. Please tell me I have no tonsils. Alex: Say ah. Ava: Ah. looks inside her mouth. Alex: No tonsils. Joan: Shannon? Alex: Mr and Mrs Waring, I asked you to wait. I have tests to complete... Ava: Alex... it's okay. Joan: forward Your name... is Shannon Marie. Marie was my mother's name... your grandmother. Shannon Marie. leaves, looking a little sad. HOSPITAL: is standing gloomily in a corner, George glances at her. Bailey approaches him. Bailey: Okay, discharge beds one and three. Two needs a social worker. Hold this down for me, O'Malley. I'm gonna be out for a while. George: Why? What's going on with Iz? Bailey: What's going on with Stevens is none of your concern. What is your concern? Sick people, all these sick people... until I get back. Understand? checking her page walks towards Izzie but is interrupted by Meredith. Meredith: Dr Bailey, just did a consult in trauma one. The guy has a perf. Can I scrub in? Bailey: No, you cannot scrub in. You're here with O'Malley for now. leaves and Meredith approaches George. Meredith: Hey, what's wrong with Izzie? shakes his head and hands Meredith some clipboards. George: Beds seven through thirteen. Start with number eight. He doesn't have much bladder control. CHARLES' HOSPITAL ROOM: Burke: First, Mr Redford, while Dr Marlowe is preparing the surgical area, I will be examining the donor heart. Colin: Actually, I'm sorry. I'll examine the donor heart. I want to be sure the IVC Orifice is oversewn. and Cristina stare at Colin who looks a bit awkward. Colin: Well, carry on. Burke: Then I'll open your chest and put you on bypass, at which point we will connect the left atrium then the right atrium... Colin: Superior vena cava. looks annoyed. ''It simplifies the subsequent cardiac biopsies. You didn't read my article in the 'Cardiothoracic Monthly' last year. Did you? Huh? Well, I think Cristina has a copy of it. Cristina, may I? '''Cristina:' Oh, of course. hands him the magazine, clearly showing off her differently painted nails in the process. Colin: Oh, what on earth is that? Cristina: Oh, testing colours. wiggles her fingers. Colin: For the big day, I assume? Cristina: I'm thinking, um... coral. RECEPTION: is going through some papers when Mark interrupts him. Mark: Chief, come here. I want to show you something. Richard: I'm busy, Sloan. drags Richard to the reception. Mark: a nurse I need an update on my patient in room 3129. Nurse: Oh, hi. Mark: Hi. Nurse: Okay. I have that right here. glances at Richard. Mark: nurse I like those sneakers. You a runner? Nurse: Yeah. Mark: Me, too. Maybe we should go running sometime. smiles at the nurse, who smiles back. Nurse: Sure. Anything else I can help you with, Dr Sloan? Mark: No. All good. nurse leaves. Mark turns to Richard. Mark: Wingman. Richard: Wingman. PEDIATRICS: and Bailey are waiting. Izzie looks anxious. Izzie: Hannah is in there right now? Bailey: She is. sits down, looking very nervous. Bailey sits down and puts her hand on Izzie's back. Bailey: 'You see her, you'll know what to do. Must be nice to know she has parents like this, who fight for her, think about what she wants, try to make her happy like you would've. Doesn't mean you don't want that girl to want you. ''smiles and looks less nervous. '''Izzie: Yeah. and Caroline are in scrubs. Izzie approaches them. Caroline: Um... she's so, so tired. Dustin: We left it up to Hannah, and uh, she's just not ready. Caroline: I'm sorry. Dustin: We don't want to force it. Caroline: Maybe another time? Dustin: When she's feeling better. Izzie: No, of course. I understand. Dustin: I'm sorry, but... the transplant? looks overcome by emotion. Bailey: Stevens. walks back over to her, looking like she might cry. Bailey: Hey, look at me. Look at me. Your girl... you can want her to want you all day long, but she has to be here if she's ever gonna have that chance again. nods, and steeling herself and turns back around. I'zzie:' I'm sorry. Of course. Yeah. I'm ready, let's get started. SHANNON'S ROOM: walks in. Her father, Frank is sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed. Shannon: Hey, guess what. I'm a teacher. I teach second grade at North Bend Elementary. Alex: Oh. Shannon: Or at least I did until... Frank: You can get your job back whenever you want. They love you there. Alex When will we be able to take her home? Alex: You want to take her back to... Frank: North Bend. We've got a room all set up for her. Shannon Your mom's got all of your books and your letters and diaries. Shannon: I kept diaries? Frank: About eight-hundred of them. So even if you don't remember everything now, you will. smiles at Alex. Shannon: Hear that? I can go, right? Alex: reluctantly Well, you're still getting IV antibiotics, and we're monitoring the baby very closely right now. Shannon: Yeah, but you can make it happen, right? Come on, Alex. Don't doctor me. Help me get outta here. Alex: Dr Montgomery's got you on strict bed rest until your delivery. raises an eyebrow. But I'll ask. Maybe... Maybe you can do it from home. Shannon: at her dad and smiles Home. Woah. does not look as excited as Shannon. HALLWAY: and Meredith meet. Derek: Hey. Meredith: Hey. Derek: You okay? You look... Meredith: Horrible. I'm in a horrible mood. I yelled at Susan. I think I scared off my fake mommy forever. Derek: Mm. Need cheering up? Meredith: '''No. '''Derek: Me either. It's gonna be okay. hug. Meredith: '''You think? '''Derek: Yeah, Susan will be okay. sees them hugging and looks sad. He walks away. Meredith and Derek let go of each other. Meredith: How'd it go with the chief? Derek: Uh, about as well as you and Susan. Meredith: Wow. We make a good team. smiles and nods. Meredith walks away. HOSPITAL: Meredith: I've been waiting for you in Really Old Guy's room for twenty minutes. What gives? Cristina: Sorry. We decided to eat down here today. Meredith: Nobody told me. Cristina: Anybody... George: Cristina Move. Anybody know what's going on with Izzie? Something's going on. Cristina: Why don't you just ask her yourself? George: Fine. I would if I knew where she was. Cristina: I brought you lunch. Meredith: up her lunch and looks at Cristina's hands You've got stuff on your hands. Cristina: I'm trying to scare away the cardio god. Meredith: With pretty, pretty fingers? Cristina: He takes my rook, I take his bishop. Alex Hey, pouty head. Oh, are you sad cause no-face-girl's family is taking her home? Meredith: Really? Someone claimed Ava? Alex: Yeah, her parents. Meredith: She must be so relieved. Cristina: Yeah, unless they suck. Can you imagine, you can't remember a family and they show up, and it turns out they're psycho killers? Meredith: Or over sharers. Alex: Whatever. She's a patient. I don't give a crap who her parents are, where she goes. Can we move on? CLINIC: George: One second. moves away from a patient to talk to Bailey. George: What's up with Izzie? Bailey: I told you, it's none of your concern. George: No, it is my concern. I demand to know. Bailey: I hope I didn't just hear you say you demand. Well, are you her father? Are you her husband? Then stay here and keep your mind on your job. leaves. You hear me? pulls Meredith over. Bailey: Grey. Uh, look, I need to be upstairs, so... do not let this out of your sight. Walk this to the lab, watch the lab run the test, bring the test results directly to me, no one else. hands Meredith the packet. Meredith examines it. Meredith: It's Izzie. What's the matter? Bailey: You will be discreet and not ask a bunch of questions. Now this is a private matter. She needs these results now. Meredith: Okay. leaves, and George looks on. He realizes something is up. HOSPITAL ROOM: is lying on her side on a table. Bailey, in scrubs, stands next to her. A hematologist is preparing a needle. Izzie looks at the needle. Izzie: Wow. That's a big needle. Hematologist: It's standard. You should start to feel numb about ten minutes after I inject the lidocaine, okay? Izzie: Yeah. No, I know. I've given epidurals before. I know that's the needle. It's just that somehow it seems so much bigger now that it's going into my spine. Hematologist: Little stick. injects her. Izzie: Oh, my god. scrunches up her face. Bailey: You sure I can't call someone? One of your friends? You're gonna need somebody to hold your hand. Izzie: No. Thank you. Bailey: 'Look, you sure? ''pauses. Yeah, well, I can take a lot of pressure, just... it's as rough as sandpaper. laughs softly as Bailey holds her hand. '''ER: approaches Meredith. George: Tell me where she is. Meredith: I can't. If she wanted you to know... George: She does. She just... We're just having one of our stupid fights. You know how wrong it is if she's really in trouble and I'm not there because we are being idiots. tries to leave but George blocks her. George: Come on. Meredith, please. Meredith: her head She's upstairs in procedure room A. That's all I know. George: Thank you. leaves, running. OUTSIDE SHANNON'S ROOM: is standing outside Shannon's room. Inside Frank and Shannon talk. Alex approaches Joan. Alex: So... Dr Montgomery says you can take your daughter home. But she wants to talk to her local OB/GYN. There are some things she wants to go over before we release her. Joan: I can't. Alex: Okay. Well, I can go through all this with your husband if... Joan: No, you don't understand. I can't take her home. That girl is not my daughter. Shannon and Frank laugh. Joan: She does look an awful lot like Shannon. Sometimes she even sounds like her. Alex: You know, with the surgery and, uh, the loss of memories... Joan: A mother knows her own child, Dr Karev. And that is not my child. Alex: But your husband, he's... Joan: Look, if that's not Shannon, we still don't know where our girl is. Do you understand? He needs it to be her. How am I supposed to tell him? How do I tell either of them? Alex: Mrs Waring... Joan: Dr Karev, would you ask my husband to meet me in the lobby? Alex: You need to face her. Joan: Please... Tell her I'm sorry. leaves. RICHARD'S OFFICE: Richard: Things have changed. Derek: No, no. Nothing has changed. I deserve your support, Richard. Tell me I have it. That I didn't move to Seattle for nothing. Richard: You moved to Seattle to start a new life, and you did. You have a fantastic woman who loves you. Derek: It's not about my personal life. But my career. Richard: You know what being chief will do to your life? Why the hell do you think I'm getting a divorce or dyeing my hair? You can't do it all, not if you want to be chief. Derek: You couldn't do it all. Richard: Neither can you. Derek: Don't put your mistake on me. Don't. I am the best candidate for this job. You know it and I know it and that is the only factor you need to take into consideration. I don't need your protection, Richard and I don't want it. Richard: I'm not trying to protect you, Derek. I told Ellis... I promised her that I would look after her daughter. gets up and leaves. PROCEDURE ROOM A: is lying on her back while the hematologist prepares. George, in scrubs, walks in. Bailey: O'Malley, did Stevens ask for you here? Izzie: No! No, I did not. Bailey: Then you need to turn yourself... George: You're giving bone marrow? Bailey: This is a private matter. George: I'm not leaving. Izzie: George. George: No. Make me. Hematologist: Sorry, I'm starting now. George: Just let me know when you're gonna do stuff, okay? You're okay. Bailey I got it here. glances at Izzie. Bailey: Fine. Stevens, I'm going. Unless you need me to call security. Izzie: I'll manage. Thank you. smiles and leaves. Izzie: George You said back off. George: You didn't tell me you were having a hole drilled in your damn hip. For who? shakes her head. George: What's this private matter? Hematologist: Okay, I'm going in when you're ready. Yeah? starts the procedure and Izzie winces. CLINIC: meets Callie. Meredith: Hey, Callie. So if you could just take these two, then that'll free me up... Callie: Oh. no. I'm not here to work. I'm... I'm, uh, I'm... I'm sorry. I haven't slept in like two days, and, I'm actually looking for George. We're supposed to meet up for coffee. So... Meredith: He's uh, with Izzie, I think. So if you're not here to work, I'm just gonna take these back. Thanks. leaves and Callie looks sad. OR: Burke and Colin are operating. Colin: 15 blade. Suction please. Dr Burke, you're not using the superior trans-septal approach for the atriotomy, are you? Burke: Is that a problem? Colin: Not at all, unless your intention is to kill the patient. look shocked. Burke: Dr Marlowe, from what I've read- Colin: Reading about a procedure is one thing and performing it, is quite another. It was my mistake. I should never have allowed you to scrub in. I think it's best from this point on that you simply observe. hands him the scalpel and moves back. Colin: Suction, please. Hurry up. PROCEDURE ROOM A: is sitting on her bed trying to get clothed. George: '''You should use the wheelchair. You're gonna be sore. '''Izzie: I'm aware. I'm fine now. Thank you. George: '''Uh, you mean pantless but fine? '''Izzie: Crap. bends down and puts on her pant. George: '''Stand. '''Izzie: I got it. George: 'Okay, okay. ''starts to remove her top. '''Izzie: Hannah... An 11-year-old girl. That's the private matter. She's mine. Don't... Don't look at me. My mother wanted me to keep her. But I knew... even at 16... I knew that baby deserved better than life at a Chehalis trailer park. And now she's here and... And she might be dying and she doesn't want to meet me. Oh, crap. I didn't think I really cared until she said no. How about that? wipes her tears. I can say Hail Marys until... until I turn into Mary, but I still miss you. Not the... the sex. It was not tragic, George. But I'll live without it. I won't make it if you can't be my friend. If we can't... George: 'What you did today... you should be proud. I'll get an orderly to take you downstairs. But I have to go. You understand? ''crying and she nods. George opens the door, walks a little bit, a shot of Izzie crying is shown, and George comes back. '''OR: enters. The surgery is over. Burke is standing at the operating table. Cristina: Some surgery. And Colin was... Burke: Brilliant. He's a gifted surgeon. Cristina: Listen. I had a question. When you moved the atrium to the vena cava, why did you switch from 3-0 to 5-0 sutures? Burke: You want to use the finest sutures you can for vascular structures. A delicate tissue demands a delicate touch. Cristina: Right. That makes sense. Thank you. Burke: Of course. I'll see you at home? Cristina: Yeah. leaves, and Colin is shown eavesdropping. He comes out to meet Cristina. Cristina: How long have you been standing there? Colin: Long enough. We've been playing our little game all day long. But what I just saw... that was real. The question you asked him about the sutures, that was from my paper, the paper you helped me write. You already knew the answer. The Cristina Yang I knew... was concerned with excellence. She would never play the part of the helpless girl trying to build up a grown man's ego. What has become of you? Cristina: I have learned that sometimes you have to think about other people. Colin: You've compromised yourself. Cristina: No. Colin: I'm going home. You're right. It's senseless, coming here, chasing after a job that was beneath me just so I could be near a woman who... a woman who apparently no longer exists. Best of luck... with the wedding. leaves, leaving Cristina in thought. PEDIATRICS: is wheeling Izzie. Izzie: No, there they are. and Caroline are going inside Hannah's room. George: Come on. Izzie: I can't. I-I can't. You look. Please. You look for me. George: Okay. She's getting the infusion. You did it. Izzie: Is she, um... How does she look? George: You can... You can see for yourself. It's okay. She can't see us from here. looks hesitant so George looks again. George: She's got your eyes... and your mouth. That means she probably talks a lot and eats a lot then. smiles. George: If she's in pain, she's not letting on. Man, she's tough. holds out his hand, and Izzie takes it. She gets up and watches. Hannah is lying on a bed. Izzie: That's her, George. That's Hannah. She's beautiful, don't you think? She's really... beautiful. George: Yeah, she's a heartbreaker. CLINIC: is changing the sheets. Derek, not in his scrubs, appears. Derek: Need some help with that? Bailey: I know you didn't just wander in here to help me change pillowcases. Derek: You warned me she could become a problem. Bailey: Who, Meredith? Derek: You know, you love somebody, you think you can handle it all. Bailey: You've done all right, both of you. Derek: I cam out here to be chief, and Meredith complicates that. Bailey: Well, if this turns into an either/or, you pick the person you love, end of story. Look, all of this means nothing if you're alone. nods. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE: is ready to leave. She seems to be waiting for someone. The elevator door opens and George walks out. George: Oh, crap! Our coffee. I'm... I'm sorry. I've... I forgot. I got... I got so busy... Callie: Oh, yeah? With what? George: Oh, the clinic, patients and... well, you know how it is. Oh, man. Calie: nodding I know how it is, so... I'm really tired. I'm really, really tired. So I'll just... I'll see you at home. nods and Callie leaves. AVA'S ROOM: is playing solitaire when Alex walks in. Ava: Solitaire. My dad taught me. That sounds so weird. 'My dad.' Good weird, though. So you and the redhead gonna let me go home? Or were you too busy making eyes at each other to even ask? is silent. What? Alex: Ava... Ava: No. It's Shannon. Alex: Listen... Ava: My name is Shannon. Shannon Marie. shakes his head. Alex: I'm sorry. starts crying. Ava: Those are supposed to be my people. I belong with them, Alex. I'm supposed to go with them. Alex: Your people, we... we don't even know who they are yet. Ava: You don't want to find them. You want to keep me all to yourself. Well, here I am. your pathetic captive audience. Isn't it sad that I'm the best you can do? Alex: Ava... Ava: My name is not Ava! You made it up! It's not me! Get out! Get out! leaves and Ava is crying. Meredith VO: Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. JOE'S BAR: Richard: Sloan, you brought me to a bar. You know I don't drink. Mark: Which is perfect. Better to keep your mind sharp. Let the ladies do the drinking. Richard: You think if you get me laid, I might make you chief. smiles. Meredith VO: At some point we all have to choose: do we fall back on what we know... BURKE'S APARTMENT: is brushing her teeth. Burke: I hear Dr Marlowe is going home. Cristina: About time. Burke: The fingernails, the hand holding, well played. Now you can get back to being Cristina. Meredith VO: ...or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. TRAILER: lying on his couch. He seems worried. Meredith VO: Our history is what shapes us... what guides us. MEREDITH'S HOUSE: tries to call someone but they don't pick up. She opens the door to find Susan. Meredith: Seriously? Susan: Okay, that stops right now. Meredith: It's just, I'm... I'm waiting for Derek, and I'm very tired. Susan: I don't care. Let me in. Meredith: Excuse me? Susan: It's freezing out here, and I have been working myself up to saying this, well, for a while now, so I need you to let me in now, please. lets Susan in. Susan: It's my fault your father didn't fight harder for you. I knew about you. I could've pushed him to be a part of your life. I should've pushed him. You were a child. We were the adults. But we were just married, and it was new and... that's what I cared about. And I know the groceries and everything are a little much, but that's just what I do. I mean, quit looking at me like I'm crazy because that's not fair. I'm just trying to find a way to be there for you the only way that I know how, and if you can't accept that, fine. But just stop being so rude. And I... Okay. I'm overstepping again, aren't I? Meredith: As mothers go, I've only ever known overbearing, never overprotective. This is all new. It's okay. Susan: It is? Meredith: Yes. Meredith VO: Our history resurfaces time after time after time. JOE'S BAR: Mark: Not just surgery, but chief of surgery. is talking to a lady about Richard. Lady: Really? Richard: Oh, well, not for much longer, really. Mark: I'm gonna go... Over there. Hold down the fort, chief. smiles awkwardly. Richard: Oh, so you come here often? Lady: Oh, sometimes. It's on my way home from Bio class. appears. Addison: Excuse me. Is this seat taken? Richard: No. lady Um, it was, uh, it was nice talking to you. Lady: You too. leaves. Richard: The last time I tried to pick up a woman, I had a harvey wallbanger in one hand and an afro pick in another. Addison: Oh, Richard. Richard: Well, you think about it. I mean, when you're married. you'd like to think you still have game. Addison: Practice on me. Richard: I'm sorry? Addison: Mark's right. I mean, he's wrong about so many things, but he is right about this. You need to get back out there. So, practice. Richard: incredulously Addison, I wouldn't know where to start. Addison: Ask me to dance. Richard: Well, there's... there's not dance floor. Addison: So? Ask me anyway. takes Addison's hand and they dance, laughing. Meredith VO: So we have to remember sometimes the most important history is the history we’re making today. Category:Transcripts